1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to spray applicators and methods of mixing two or more components. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a spray assembly for mixing and applying a bioadhesive.
2. Background of Related Art
Polymers and other synthetic materials are currently being developed for use in internal and external wound closure. “Bioadhesives” are known in the art, as are various methods for applying the bioadhesive. Bioadhesives offer many significant advantages over conventional wound closure methods, i.e., using sutures, staples, clips or other suitable mechanical fasteners. Bioadhesives are faster and simpler to apply and have a tendency to promote quicker wound healing with less scarring.
Most bioadhesives are composed of components that have a tendency to immediately activate and in some instances, rapidly polymerize when combined with one another. Because of this immediate activation and/or rapid polymerization of the bioadhesive, the components comprising the bioadhesive may not be combined until immediately prior to application.
The increased use of endoscopic surgery for even some of the most complex procedures has presented a need for an applicator configured to apply a bioadhesive through an endoscopic port.